


The More, the Merrier

by LunaDeSangre



Series: The Way You Fall Asleep [4]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeSangre/pseuds/LunaDeSangre
Summary: There's picking up girls with your best friend, and picking up girls with your best friendin multiple plural.





	The More, the Merrier

**Author's Note:**

> I should _not_ be posting more WIPs. _Why do I do this to myself, whyyyy._

They're definitely drunk the second time, too.

"So the thing is, we're kind of a set," Kelly is explaining to the group of dark-haired girls hungrily eyeing Matt—who's tucked under Kelly's left arm again, leaning into him without a care in the world. They've all said their names and Kelly's promptly forgotten, which is shitty, but he thinks he can be excused _this_ time, seeing as there's a lot of them and he's certain they all forgot his just as fast anyway, when Matt gave his goddamn shiny smile in greeting.

"You're a _couple?_" Girl Number One asks disbelievingly.

"A _set_," Kelly laughs, "we're just friends, but he can't pick out girls that aren't bad for him, so he's not leaving my sight."

"What, even for sex?" Girl Number Two asks, expression hotly amused and interested.

And, well, Kelly's drunk. So. "Even for sex," he instantly confirms, face probably matching hers and voice going lower without a thought, pulling Matt closer in protective, possessive instinct. "What," he grins winningly, "you don't have a king size bed?"

"Oh, I _do_," is the immediate answer, "and I hope you're as cocky in bed as you are out of it, tough guy."

"He is," Matt snickers against him before Kelly can reply.

The girl's eyebrows shoot up, all her friends giggling along with Matt. Kelly speechlessly moves his head to arch both his eyebrows at him in stunned disbelief as well.

"Well, you _are_," Matt insists in a defensive loud whisper, eyes all big and really not that innocent, "I've heard you a lot more than once, you know."

And, really, they're _both_ drunk. Kelly _knows_ that: he's drunk enough to go with just about anything fun-sounding without thinking too much about it, but not drunk enough to forget that they're both drunk. Which is a bit of a confusing thought, but that's okay, because Kelly is a highly functioning drunk, no matter how much of a horny one he also is and how distracting Matt gets.

Point is: he's drunk, and Matt is drunk, and Kelly's aware of it, but—_but_.

_Did you __listen__?_ he finds himself nearly asking, with a sudden little jolt of heat going straight to his cock. He bites his lips down on the thought, not too sure he could find his voice right then anyway, caught as he is by Matt's twinkling eyes.

Matt smiles at him like he's heard it regardless—_that damn shiny dimpled smile_, made a million times more lethal by his flushing cheeks and the teasing laughter in his stupidly beautiful eyes.

And while Kelly's doing his best to not drop his (very probably hungry) gaze to Matt's pink, perfect lips—and obviously failing, the girls all gigglingly huddle together. There's some kind of whispered conversation too low for him to follow—and when they turn back around it becomes very obvious that it's not _a couple_ of open-minded girls Kelly's somehow managed to unearth this time, it's _five_.

"You don't think that's a bit more than we can chew?" Matt leans to whisper in his ear with wide eyes while they're both getting dragged and pulled and nearly tripped out the bar and down the street in direction of the closest apartment (he thinks).

"Y're not supposed to _chew_, Matt, just swallow," Kelly answers tartly, getting a whole chorus of drunken giggles—the look on Matt's face says he would definitely try slapping him upside the head, if both his arms weren't caught.

Kelly gives him his most charming, most _who me?_ grin. He might even be batting his eyelashes a bit there, but he's never admitting to it.

It's worth it to have Matt scoff at him, eyes twinkling still, even in the low streetlights—making Kelly feel happily warm all over.


End file.
